1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and coupon managing method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for receiving a coupon using coupon information received via broadcast related information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Recently, as social commerce services are getting the spotlight, a user purchases a discount coupon of a product or service on line. When the user actually purchases a product or service, the user may take advantage of discount using the discount coupon.
However, a method of receiving coupon information or a coupon using a mobile device has not been proposed in detail. And, the present invention may intend to devise a method of receiving coupon information or a coupon using a service (e.g., a broadcast related service, etc.) executable in a related art mobile device.